


Four Pasts lead To One Future

by Kinglingo



Series: past,present and future [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya-centric, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglingo/pseuds/Kinglingo
Summary: Four guys from arya's past and one in her present





	Four Pasts lead To One Future

**_Arya POV_ **

_Edric_  

He was he first boyfriend and the one he took her virginity.Her and Edric met at the time her cousin Jon was dating his sister Allyria, after a few double dates they hit it off.

Edric was a sweet guy and always managed to make her smile even after a long day,He was also the first guy to call her beautiful even the she never felt like she was due to people always referring to her as horse-face.

Even after they broke up they still stayed friends and she can honestly say he was the nicest guy she ever met.

 

_Jaqen_

Arya started dating jaqen after he father died,In truth she just wanted to piss off her mother.

Jaqen was a lot older than her,he was a loner and people called him weird because of the way he dressed. As She got to know him more she discovered he had a serious interest masked and costumes.

They never went out on dates or out in public as a couple except for holleween.They broke up after she found out he sells drugs

 

_Aegon_

Aegon came from a very rich family called the targaryens.His father and her aunt briefly dated in there high school days.

He always acted like a gentleman towards her and treated he with respect.Her mother liked him a lot and often asked when they would be getting married and even though she liked Aegon, She just didn't see herself settling down with him .

The only person in his family that liked her was his aunt Daenerys who was just a few years older than her though Arya believes the only reason Daenerys liked her was because of her crush on her cousin Jon.

They broke up after she found out he was cheating on her with Daena Velaryon

 

_Quentyn_

She only began dating him to get back at Aegon after he cheated on her and got another woman pregnant.

Because there was a baby involved Aegon's family forced him to marry the child's mother and Arya thought it would be a good idea to show up at the wedding with Aegon's cousin Quentyn.

Quentyn was a shy guy and very quite, he wasn't as handsome as his younger brother Trystane and cousin Aegon.

They had nothing in common but Arya was desperate to hurt Aegon.They continued dating a few months after the wedding but it end after Arya felt it was unfair to keep lying to him that she has feeling for him.

_ Gendry _

Her and Gendry started dating 2 months after she ended things with Quentyn.They have known each other all there lives because their fathers were best friends.

She had a crush on him when she was younger but thought her saw her more as a sister than anything elso so never voiced her feeling.

They bumped into each other at a football game and exchanged numbers.They texted each other and went on dates for a month before he asked her to officially be his girlfriend.

That was a year and a half ago and 2 weeks ago Gendry proposed to her at the same stadium the met.

Looking but Arya know realizes that she has now truly found love.


End file.
